criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulling the Strings
Pulling the Strings is the thirty-ninth case in Starlight Shores and the ninth case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that the Marionette was behind all the murders the team have investigated so far in Hidden Falls. They then received news that the castle was on fire. Arriving at the castle, they found the body of prostitute Kimberly Goww with her spine removed. Isaac remembered that the Marionette themselves killed Kimberly as hat was what was said in the note. The team then made it their top priority to catch the Marionette. During the first chapter, owner of Hidden Falls Jason Fever and infamous mobster Dayiu were suspected of the murder. While Isaac and the player were reviewing the facts of the case, Linda Potters walked in and overheard them talking about Kimberly's death and explained she used to know Kimberly, meaning she became a suspect as well. Linda explained that Kimberly used to be her best friend in school before Kimberly started bullying her and tried to ruin her life. At the end of the chapter, the team received word that the town had caught fire and was burning to the ground. They also interrogated jester William Andrew, who was shot because of the Marionette and aristocrat Vince De Coulis. During the course of the case, it was discovered Dayiu had links to all of the victims whose death was caused by the Marionette. It was also discovered that Kimberly was making sexual assault allegations against Jason and Kimberly strongly hated Vince's new book about dead bodies. Kimberly and William were also found to be great friends and Linda was arrested after her hair was found on the victim's spine. After a shocking case, they finally uncovered Jason to be the killer and by extension, the Marionette. When confronted, Jason admitted immediately and gave them a round of applause. He explained that everything he had done was to prove how people are weak by manipulating them into committing crimes. He then explained that he didn't need to say much, to pull their strings and make them killers. As the SSPD started gaining knowledge into the "Marionette", he then started carrying on with his mission as a test for the SSPD. He decided the ultimate test would be to see if they believed one of their own could be guilty of such crimes, and decided to frame Linda by stealing some of her hair and removing Kimberly's spine as he believed Kimberly was also spineless. Alexander Donovan was shocked having such a high-standing figure on trial for murder and was furious at Jason for his crimes, to which Jason just remained quiet and smiled. Alexander believed that he had no choice in sentencing Jason to life in prison for the murder of Kimberly Goww, masterminding nine other deaths and the arson of Hidden Falls. After the trial, Jason required a word with the player. He spoke that even though he had been jailed, his legacy would carry on. Isaac was at first confused at this statement before realising Jason was saying he had an accomplice willing to carry on where the Marionette stopped. A panicked Isaac told the team that the Marionette had an accomplice, and so the SSPD started looking for them. After finding evidence linking him to the crimes, the team arrested William for acting as an accomplice to murder. William admitted that he was working with Jason by writing notes and even shooting himself to throw suspicion elsewhere. When asked why, William explained he wanted to be just like Jason, as Jason was his long-lost father. William was also sentenced to life in prison. Malcolm also required an urgent word with the player as he had been on the phone to his mother, Rosemary Hia, before hearing her scream and the phone cutting off. Linda and the player raced to the burning street where Rosemary had last been only to find her hat in the wreckage. Fearing the worst, Linda panicked before hearing someone screaming for help. Linda and the payer eventually got a scared Rosemary out of the rubble. Asking her what happened, Rosemary explained she had been walking before a wooden plank fell down and knocked her out. She further explained that she had woken up surrounded by rubble and couldn't escape. Linda told her to tell Malcolm and Naomi she was alright. Back at the station, Linda introduced her boyfriend, lawyer Owen Morpurgo, she had met while in Easthaven. At the same time, Dana and Andrew arrived back from their honeymoon. Naomi told Andrew that they had captured the Marionette but had found no new clues into Dayiu's suspicious links to the Kingpin. Owen overheard the conversation and told them about a murder case that occurred four years ago. Dayiu was charged with the murder of a prostitute named Bethany English. He explained that on the day of the trial, the key witness was suddenly killed under suspicious circumstances and Dayiu walked free. Confronting Dayiu about the murder, Dayiu just smiled and explained that there was no proof that she killed Bethany except from an eye witness she insisted was lying. At the end of the case, Andrew believed it was of upmost importance to start investigating Dayiu before another huge problem occurred. Summary Victim *'Kimberly Goww' (found with her spine removed in the burning throne room) Murder Weapon *'Handsaw' Killer *'Jason Fever' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Hidden Falls badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect wears boots. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Hidden Falls badge. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect wears boots. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears boots. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lobster. *The suspect wears boots. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Hidden Falls badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats lobster. *The killer wears boots. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer wears a Hidden Falls badge. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Throne Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Pieces, Sword Engraving) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Crown) *Analyse Crown. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster) *Examine Engraving. (New Suspect: Dayiu) *Confront Dayiu about her sword. (New Crime Scene: Brothel) *Investigate Brothel. (Clue: Candle) *Examine Candle. (New Suspect: Jason Fever) *Confront Jason about knowing the victim. *Ask Linda what she knew about Kimberly. (All tasks prior must be complete) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burning Street. (Clues: Ashes, Medical Tag) *Examine Wooden Pile. (Result: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Writing) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Novel) *Examine Novel. (New Suspect: Vince De Coulis) *See if Vince is alright. (Profile: The suspect wears boots) *Examine Medical Tag. (New Suspect: William Andrew) *Check Andrew hasn't been hurt in the fire. (Profile: The suspect eats lobster) *Investigate Brothel Sofas. (Clues: Footstall, Burnt Papers) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Spine) *Analyse Spine. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin; Result: Linda's Hair) *Arrest Linda Potters. (Profile: The suspect wears boots, eats lobster and plays the violin) *Examine Burnt Papers. (Result: Conspiracy Sheet) *Confront Dayiu about having links to all of the victims. (Profile: The suspect wears boots) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Destroyed House. (Result: Choker, Burnt Wood, Smashed Device) *Examine Choker. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyse Clear Substance. (Result: Vince's Saliva) *Confront Vince about choking on the victim's choker. (Profile: The suspect plays the violin and eats lobster) *Examine Burnt Wood. (Result: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. Result: Writing) *Confront Jason about the victim's sexual assault allegations. (Profile: The suspect wears boots, plays the violin and eats lobster) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Photograph) *Ask William about his friendship the victim. (Profile: The suspect plays the violin, wears boots and eats lobster) *Investigate Throne. (Clues: Handsaw, Robes) *Examine Handsaw. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Hidden Falls badge) *Examine Robes. (Result: Matchbox) *Analyse Matchbox. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (9/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (9/9) *Speak to Jason. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Throne. (Clues: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Letter) *Analyse Letter. (08:00:00) *Arrest William Andrew. (Reward: Hidden Falls Badge) *Speak to Malcolm. *Investigate Burning Street. (Clue: Trunk) *Examine Trunk. (New Quasi-Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Ask Rosemary what happened. (New Quasi-Suspect: Owen Morpurgo) *Speak to Owen about Dayiu. *Investigate Brothel. (Result: Framed Newspaper) *Examine Framed Newspaper. (Result: News Story) *Confront Dayiu about the murder of Bethany English (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime (in Solaris City)! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores